Mi amigo que ¿enamora?
by Eliih Him
Summary: Bueno este fic va dedicado a mi amigo, que me lloro... okno -.- que le prometi que le escribiria uno :D espero que te guste y les guste a todos


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Tanto tiempo! jajaja**

**Bueno primero que nada ¡lamento haberme desaparecido tanto! Tenía que rendir filosofía y E.D.I T^T**

**Esta historia se la dedico a mi amigo "rompecorazones.19" (no me critiquen él eligió ese nombre -.-U) bueno te quiero decir que eres un gran amigo, que fuiste el mejor compañero que tuve y que recordare siempre con mucho cariño, que te deseo lo mejor en todo lo que te propongas y que cuentas conmigo siempre, seguí con esa sonrisa en la cara que si algún día la llegas a perder ¡ME ASEGURARE DE QUE VUELVA! Ya sean por las buenas o por las malas ¬¬ y bueno que te quiero muchísimo (eso ya lo sabes pero es bueno recordártelo)**

**Además de que él me inspiro a escribirlo y darle forma… si no les gusta… ¡les paso su nombre y apellido, DNI, Facebook y número de celular por PM! XD jajaja nah sabes que no lo hare (creo…) jajaja**

**Aclaraciones:**

**#Este fic es YAOI;**

**Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Nos conocimos en la escuela cuando tenía catorce años, pero antes nuestra relación era hola y chau, ya en las vacaciones de julio empezamos a hablar por mensajes, ahora que lo recuerdo aún no sé cómo consiguió mi número, pero el asunto que es empezamos a conocernos mejor y de eso hace ya tres años, ¿quién diría que duraríamos tanto siendo amigos? En estos tiempos no cualquiera puede ser tu amigo, solo son "amigos" del momento ya después se olvidan de tu existencia; bueno me estoy desviando con esto, fuimos compañeros dos años y bueno íbamos a hacer tres pero cada uno se fue a un curso diferente y ahí fue en donde todo comenzó.

Según me dijo, los primeros días un chico, el cual yo conocía pero eso ya es otra historia, y que lo dejaremos con él nombre de "Thomas" lo miraba de manera insistente y cada vez que él se volteaba a ver quién lo miraba tanto, este o se hacia el tonto y le sonreía.

Luego había otro y que lo dejaremos en "Chris" que miraba y sigue mirando sus fotos en Facebook, incluso en un despiste de mi amigo entro en su Facebook y se dedicó un estado para él.

Por último había un chico, del cual desconozco su nombre pero será "Anónimo", que al principio estaba enojado con mi amigo porque según él, este le había robado su novio, pero claro habrá pasado un mes y le pidió disculpas por haberlo hecho pasar tan mal momento.

Con cada uno su relación fue mejorando, con "Thomas" empezaron a ser amigos tanto que ahora hasta pelean, pero claro de juego y cuando alguno de los dos llegaba primero y el otro estaba ahí se saludan y "Thomas" no quiere soltarle la mano. "Chris" bueno también son amigos ya que él es más simpático y burlón. "Anónimo" que yo sepa va a su casa desde la semana pasada.

El lunes cuando estábamos en recreo "Thomas" se acercó hacia nosotros y nos miró enojado, bueno a mí me miro con ganas de matarme, si parece que exagero pero es así y presencie lo nunca me había imaginado presenciar.

―Me gustas ― dijo en un susurro tan bajo pero que nosotros pudimos oír.

Me quede helada e incómoda, pero más incómoda ¡nunca había presenciado una declaración! Bueno no de un chico hacia otro, tenía que irme.

―Emmm yo… yo me voy… ― dije pero este me había retenido del brazo cuando pase por su lado.

―No lo harás también tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decir ― dijo soltando mi brazo como si quemara.

― ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto? A mi parecer nada ― dije un poco molesta por retenerme aquí.

―Como dije me gustas ― dijo mirando a mi amigo que estaba por más nervioso, y añadió ― y porque me gustas no dejare que te quedes con él ― dijo mirándome enojado.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué piensa que me quiero quedar con él? ¡Somos amigos! Sigo sin entender por qué todos piensan que somos algo más.

― ¿Qué? ― no me culpen eso me tomo por sorpresa.

―No dejare que te quedes con él, si tiene que ser de alguien ese ser solamente yo ― dijo y se fue tan rápido como vino.

Con mi amigo nos quedamos en silencio, bueno él seguía en silencio desde que "Thomas" llego y pues yo me quede en silencio.

―Eso fue incómodo ― dije rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde su partida.

―Dímelo a mí ― me contesto sonriendo nervioso.

Me gustaba eso de él, que siempre tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de todo, pero shhhhh no lo digan que es secreto.

Si las miradas mataran yo ya habría muerto el martes, lo días siguiente recibí de parte él miradas asesinas seguramente ya planeo mi muerte, solo por "quitarle" a su chico y lo peor era que ¡soy inocente! Moriré por algo que no hice.

Pero bueno al parecer no sé cómo se enteró "Chris" pero el asunto es que me mandó un mensaje cuando estaba con mi prima que estaba de visita, el cual decía:

"_No pienses que te quedaras con él"_

Bueno también otro que decía:

"_No permitiré que te quedes con él, ni siquiera al idiota de Thomas"_

Ya me estoy acostumbrando a recibir amenazas de ese tipo, ¡¿cuándo entenderán que solo somos amigos?!

Pero bueno él solo me ataco con los mensajes de textos, whatsapp, Twitter, Facebook, Youtube, Outlook y gmail. Ni siquiera sé de donde saco que yo tengo esas cuentas, pero "Thomas" me ataca con miradas, "Chris" lo hacía por mensajes y bueno "Anónimo" se ha mantenido al margen, como incognito pero ojo él sabe de este malentendido porque él me dijo que lo haga feliz porque si no lo hago él se encargara de hacerlo. En cierto modo me dio ternura que haya aceptado esto ¡sigue siendo un malentendido!

Diablos quien diría que mi amigo enamoraría a tantos, si es lindo, encantador, sonriente y tierno, su único defecto es que es muy despistado… ahora que lo pienso no los culpo por enamorarse de él, pero ¡¿por qué me atacan a mí?! Sigo teniendo la esperanza de que algún día comprendan que solo somos amigos, como dicen la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… pero por las dudas considerare la idea de cambiarme de colegio, nombre y vivienda.

* * *

**Bueno ¿les gusto?**

**Sí lo sé, esta horrible ¡muy pobre! Pero no me culpen es la primera vez que intento escribir yaoi u.u**

**Si esta fiero ahí les entrego a "rompecorazones.19" para que hagan lo que quieran con él (jajaja nah sabes que no la hare ¡¿con quién puedo joder después?!) XD**

**Bueno ya me voy y en verdad perdonen que me allá desaparecido tanto ¡todo culpa de la escuela! Y bueno un asunto familiar…**

**¡Me despido!**

**¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes! XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Eliih Him**


End file.
